The Spring Fling Job
by moonmagik
Summary: Eliot and Hardison take a much needed vacation and chaos ensues. They finally come to realize that family doesn't have to be blood related.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spring Fling Job**

**Usual disclaimers: Leverage or its characters isn't owned by me, but I can dream, can't I?**

**Spoilers for The Twelve Step Job, and The Second David Job. To be on the safe side, all of season one.**

**Chapter 1**

"Eliot my man, hold up." Hardison hurried to catch up with his team mate.

Eliot paused in the hallway of the Leverage offices and turned to give the hacker an annoyed look. "Whatever it is, the answer's no."

Hardison feigned a hurt look on his expressive face. "It wounds my manly pride that you would even say no when you haven't even heard what I got to say. I mean, really now, that's low, even for you."

Eliot smirked and shook his head. "You need to work a little more on your persuasion skills. My seventy year-old grandma is more convincing than you. Now, back off, I got work to do."

"That, my brother, is exactly my point. When's the last time you had any fun?" Hardison crossed his arms and got in the hitter's face.

Eliot wasn't amused. "You got a death wish?"

He stabbed his index finger in the younger man's chest. "You got exactly thirty seconds to clear out. If I were you, I'd be haulin' ass right about now." Eliot started ticking off the seconds out loud.

"You don't scare me bro. I know you're just a big softie inside."

"Twenty-five seconds, Hardison. You still got time to make it out alive."

"No, aw hell no, you don't scare me."

"Then you're even dumber than you look. Nineteen seconds."

"Now, Eliot, look here. Why are you acting like this?"

"It's what I do, you know that. Twelve seconds." Eliot crouched into a fighting stance. "Nine… eight…seven. What, you still here?"

Alec took a step back and bowed his head in defeat. "Sorry I bothered you. I just thought that since you and me, since we worked so well together on that Hurley case, that maybe we could hang out. Do something, you know, together."

"What planet are you from? We've never gotten along, Hardison. We're always at each other's throats."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know," sputtered Eliot. "And I don't care."

"Remember when you confronted Sophie after you found out she'd used the team?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And you told her that you were just starting to get used to working together as a team?"

Eliot felt his blood pressure rising. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

Eliot contemplated the hacker's words for a moment before shaking his head. "That was different. This," he said as he pointed to them both, "is different."

"So what you're saying is that me, Parker, Sophie, and Nate are good enough to work with, but not good enough to spend down time with." Hardison shook his finger in the hitter's face and rolled his eyes.

"We're done here. I'm done here." Eliot took off at a fast clip for his office and slammed the door.

Hardison tapped on the door and opened it slightly. "Whoa, hold up there. Eliot my man, what's going on?"

Closing the door for privacy, Alec watched numbly as Eliot threw on his jacket. "I'm outta here," he said. He left without another word or a backward glance.

Hardison was fast on Eliot's heels and slipped through the elevator doors a split second before they closed. The hitter's face remained deceptively calm as he eyed the younger man, and he remained characteristically quiet.

Hardison stood just to the side of his friend. "Okay, now Eliot, I know the kind of damage you're capable of, but just give me time to explain before you tear my face off."

He pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and held it up in front of Eliot's face. "Just feast your eyes on this."

Eliot nimbly retrieved the paper and quickly scanned it. "A retirement home for senior citizens? Are you serious? Is this your idea of a joke?"

Eliot turned and punched the elevator's buttons in frustration before he was tempted to do the same to his ex co-worker.

The hacker yanked the paper from Eliot's hand and laughed out loud. He quickly turned it over and observed Eliot Spencer's tense face fade away. A flicker of a smile danced on the hitter's lips and Hardison knew he had him.

"Now isn't that something? Pretty women, warm blue skies during the day, pretty warm bodies at night, and I'm not talking about the water temperature either."

"Keep talking." Eliot fiddled idly with the change in his left pocket, his interest piqued.

"Four words. Spring Fling in Cancun. And in just two days the place will be filled with wall to wall girls on break from college. They'll be looking to spend their off time in dubious pursuit of the male body and…."

"No, no, I can't." Eliot cut him off with a shake of his dark brown head.

"Why the hell not?"

"Two words… college girls. With the emphasis being on the girl part. It feels a little perverted somehow."

"Whoa, now hold up a minute," insisted Alec. "It doesn't have to be like that. I'm sure there'll be plenty of women from the geriatric set for you to choose from. Just because you're in your thirties doesn't mean you're dead yet."

"I'm not dead," mumbled Eliot, "but you'll soon be if you keep this up."

Hardison punched the elevator's buttons and the car stopped its descent. "Since when have you turned down an invite to be with someone of the fairer sex?"

"I've never…."

"So what's different this time? What's so, I don't know, changed, Eliot?"

"Nothing I guess," he growled.

"Then are you up for a little manly pursuit?"

"I don't know... I still got a couple of last minute details to wrap up from our last job." Eliot was starting to waver.

Hardison continued to wear him down. "I'm sure Nate won't begrudge you a little R and R. After all, you've earned it."

"Yeah, maybe." Eliot was still undecided. "There's still that little dust up that I had with the meter maid though."

Hardison was shocked. "You hit a female?"

"What? No, I've never laid a hand on any woman in my life!"

"But…you just said you hit a meter maid. Just because she's in uniform doesn't mean she's not female."

"Damn it, Hardison, the meter maid was a man, get it…a man! With a deep voice and unshaved face. You know, a man!"

"They have men meter maids now?"

"Ain't that what I just said?" Eliot's voice was getting louder and he was seriously looking to hit something…or someone."

"Alright, I get it. You don't have to yell." The hacker got quiet as he thought it over. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So what happened in your altercation with the male meter maid?"

"Long story or short?"

"Short story."

Eliot smiled as he recalled the incident. "It was the day we were casing the apartment building on Henderson. We were running late because Parker insisted on scoping out the interior stair wells. I'd left my truck parked on the street because there weren't any lots open. I thought I had enough change in the meter, but when I reached the truck I saw a damn parking ticket on my windshield."

Hardison held up his hand to interrupt. "I thought you were gonna give me the short version."

Eliot growled in his face. "Do you wanna hear it or not?"

Hardison sounded contrite. "Please continue. Sorry for the interruption."

"Your sarcasm isn't helpful. Now where was I?

"You got a parking ticket, Eliot."

"Yeah, no, I got cited for contempt along with the parking ticket. If I don't show up for court next week, they could haul my ass to jail."

"That's it, seriously?"

"I'd say that's enough."

"You under estimate my unique abilities. Come on," said Hardison, as he punched in the number for their floor. "Just give me five minutes and I'll make it all go away."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spring Fling Job**

**I like writing Eliot/Hardison stories. I think their characters play so well off each other. They remind me of Riggs and Murtaugh from the Lethal Weapon movies.**

**Possible spoilers: The Stork Job.**

**Chapter 2**

After numerous delays the boys finally found themselves firmly planted on Mexican soil. They were hot and tired and for once agreed that checking out the local fare could wait until they had a chance to rest up a bit.

Eliot was looking forward to a nice hot shower to relax his frayed nerves. Hardison was at the very root of the problem too. How in the hell did he let himself get talked into this trip? On the plane Hardison had spied some college babes sitting a few rows ahead of them. Without even bothering to check with Eliot first, the hacker had extended an open invitation to the ladies. Eliot was hospitable and friendly to the girls….up to a point. None of them looked a day past nineteen. And he drew the line at Hardison's suggestion to have the blond and the brunette hook up with them later.

Tempers were still flaring between the two hours later when they headed downstairs to the bar. Eliot walked stiffly past his partner in crime and gave him a sideways glance. He parked himself on a stool and ordered two cold ones. Hardison reluctantly followed and sat down beside the older man.

"Now what?" Hardison took a long swallow of the local brew and cocked his head toward his partner.

"What do you mean?" Eliot asked gruffly. Sometimes the geek could be so vague.

"Damn it all to hell! Why do you have to be such a wet blanket? I had some hot plans cooking for those girls. And you, you had to smother all my hopes and dreams."

So much for being vague. Obviously Alec still harbored a grudge and it was directed solely at Eliot.

Eliot rubbed his aching head and sighed. Sometimes Hardison could be such a jerk. If he wasn't so intrigued by the man's hacking skills he would have put him out of his misery long ago. That, and the fact that Nate had vetoed the idea. Something about needing his expertise for the jobs they took on. He swore under his breath. The things he did for his crew.

Eliot shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, if you want to party with them, you don't need my permission." He turned sideways to glare at the younger man beside him. "After all you're an adult, willing and able."

Hardison snorted but didn't reply.

"What's the matter with you? You act like you've never picked up a woman before?" The words were barely out of his mouth before he realized the reason behind Hardison's odd behavior.

Eliot smiled broadly at Alec who was trying his best to disappear into the floor.

"Oh this is rich," he whispered as he slapped his hand across the hacker's back. "I've known plenty of women in my day who were virgins, but I've never run across a male virgin."

"No, I ain't one of them. Huh uh." He glanced warily at Eliot, wondering what the hitter was up to.

Eliot could tell that his friend was lying through his teeth. Time to rub it in, so to speak.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"You heard me. I wanna see you pick up someone in this bar tonight." Eliot pivoted on his barstool to scan the small crowd of drinkers. His eyes lit on a couple of women sitting at a corner booth. "See those two over there?"

Hardison followed Eliot's line of sight and shook his head slightly.

"Pick one."

"Why?"

"Damn it Hardison, pick one or I will!"

"The one in the red," said the hacker.

Eliot nodded his head approvingly. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Alec grudgingly shook his head no.

"Okay, now go work your magic on her. You got five minutes to separate her from her friend."

"And then what?"

"How the hell should I know? Use your imagination."

"Eliot?"

"What, Hardison?"

"Could you sort of come along too?" Alec playfully batted his eyelashes at him.

"Did anybody ever tell you you're weird? No! Now get the hell out of here." Eliot gave him a friendly shove in the right direction.

Alec glared back at Eliot before he bounced off to his destiny.

Eliot's eyes were shining with glee at his deception. Those two women weren't going to give Hardison the time of day. It was payback time for the aggravation Hardison put him through on the plane ride over.

Eliot glanced up at the giant mirror behind the bar to follow up on Hardison's progress, or lack there of. He'd give the computer nerd three minutes tops before they racked him. He visibly cringed and cupped himself at the thought of so much pain. He hoped Hardison's medical insurance was up to date.

The sound of running feet made Eliot look up expectantly. Alec was beating a path straight to the bar with two madder than hell females' right behind him. Pulling out his cell, Eliot snapped off a couple of shots as the hacker breezed by him and out into the street. Those photos might come in handy one day as blackmail.

As Eliot mentally ticked off the minutes, he wondered what was taking so long. Hardison should have been back by now. He took a long swallow of the now tepid brew and finished it off. The bartender caught his eye and offered up another full one to take its place.

Two very pissed off females blew in with attitudes to match and he grew even more impatient. Seems like the hacker might need a little help. He threw a couple of bills on the bar and made a beeline for the door. Alec practically fell into his arms as Eliot threw open the door. He was sporting a shiner the size of a golf ball.

"What happened to you?" Eliot was trying hard to contain his laughter, but was failing miserably.

"You set me up," screeched Hardison.

"Not me." Eliot choked on more laughter.

"Aw I get it, you're Mister Innocent. Am I supposed to believe you didn't know who or what those girls were?"

"Yup, that's me, Mister Innocent."

"No, no Eliot. You can't con me. This is payback isn't it, for the way I've been acting."

Eliot's amused smile said it all. "Buy you a drink?"

"No, I ain't going back in there, no way."

"Suit yourself Hardison, but you'll have to eventually. Our rooms are upstairs."

The younger man grumbled, but he knew Eliot was right. Might as well get it over with.

"Oh, and, you might want to stick some ice on that eye. It's starting to swell."

"Rub it in, why don't you? I swear if I wasn't so injured I'd be putting the hurt on you, Eliot! On you!"

""Dream on, little brother." Eliot pulled the door open with a jerk, causing Hardison to back up a little. "Oops, sorry about that."

"Keep it up cause I know where you live. I'm just saying."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Spring Fling Job**

**Chapter 3**

Hardison opened his eyes, correction make that his one eye, to the early morning sunlight streaming through the open window, and winced. A pool of warm water from last night's ice pack was a subtle reminder of last night's disaster. He flung the offending thing to the floor in disgust and laughed out loud. How in the hell was he going to live this down?

Eliot was so dead.

_Dream on, _he thought wryly. Because, realistically Alec knew there was no way he'd ever get the drop on the retrieval specialist. But he could dream. And dreaming right now was better than the real world.

The real world sucked…big time. Nothing but fake promises and lies. But in his world of computers and games Alec was king. Lord of the hackers and he bowed to no one. It was a perfect world of make believe, and it suited him just fine. He fit in like a natural born son and he took it to heart.

Placing his hands behind his head, Alec stared at the ceiling and contemplated his life so far. He was in his early twenties and had all the money he could ever want or need. He was living the American dream…had a nice career, if that's what you called being a hacker these days, and an oddball family. True, they weren't of his flesh and blood, but they were a family nonetheless. And in this day and age, if you had a family you counted yourself one of the fortunate ones.

So, when did he start thinking something was missing in his life? Was it during the times when the crew was running a con and he was stuck in the van monitoring everyone and their mother? He knew he was a vital part of the team but there were times when he felt like he just didn't fit in. Times when he could have stepped in and covered Sophie or Parker's backs so Eliot could take out a bodyguard or two. He was the best at running a game, but he felt like his skills were lacking. In this day and age the ability to multi task was a plus. Simply put, he needed to learn more useful skills.

This left him pondering what to do with his life. His acting abilities were passable, but he needed to work on his thievery skills. And, he had to admit, he didn't care all that much for rappelling off the sides of buildings. He supposed he could get Parker to show him a few of her tricks, but she scared him sometimes with her off the wall enthusiasm when she was on a job.

A loud knock on his door brought Alec out of his musing and he rose quickly to answer it. He sighed out loud at the sight before him. Eliot barged into his room uninvited, with a big grin on his face and a paper bag in his hand.

"Eliot, my man. You're looking very chipper this morning."

Eliot frowned at Hardison's rumpled clothes and shook his head slightly. "You slept all night in those?"

"Well, yeah, I did! Got a problem with that?"

"Not really," Eliot growled.

Eliot placed the bag on the table beside the bed. He grabbed two cups of steaming hot coffee and handed one to Hardison. "Get dressed. I got something to show you."

Hardison sat down on the rumpled bed and took a sip of the hot brew. "Naw, I'm good. Think I'll just hang around here. Play some games or maybe do a little hacking. Basically, just feel sorry for myself."

"This is about last night, isn't it?" Eliot carefully hid his smile and took a sip of his coffee. "Cause if it is, moping around won't change anything."

"Who's moping? You see me moping?"

"Yeah I do, Hardison. And I have to say that it's not like you at all."

Alec shot off the bed in a huff, almost spilling his coffee. "I'll show you who's so not moping!" He grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase and headed for the bathroom.

"And this better be good," he warned. "Because I'm not wasting my time on something stupid."

"Oh, I guarantee you'll like this," said Eliot mysteriously. "Now hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

Opening the door Eliot turned and regarded Hardison with a sigh. "How's the eye?"

"I'll live, I suppose."

Eliot grunted in response. "I remember my first black eye," he recalled fondly. "Some kid at school took my sister's bike and I confronted him. I came home with a black eye and a rip in my good jeans. But the other kid…he ended up worse, with two missing front teeth. I couldn't sit down for a week after my dad tanned my hide. But it was worth it just to see the smile on my sister's face when I returned her bike."

"You wore your black eye like a badge of honor," replied Alec stoically. "But I got mine from a purse of all things. Thing felt like it weighed a ton too. Just what in the hell do they put in those purses anyway?"

"Probably a brick," smirked the hitter. "I've been on the receiving end a time or two. Let me tell you, those things should be considered a lethal weapon. The metal parts cut right into you. Got a fat lip once and a scar to show for it."

"Is that what happened to your lip?" Hardison pointed to the small scar on Eliot's face.

"Yeah." Eliot fingered the slight indentation as he recalled the incident. "Man, those were good times."

"You're nuts, you know that? Anyone who enjoys getting the crap beat out of them has gotta be nuts."

"That doesn't happen to me very often, you know that."

"True," agreed Alec. He seemed deep in thought.

"What, Hardison?"

"Do you…do you think you could teach me how to fight, like you do?"

"That's what I've been trying to do all along!" Eliot quietly closed the door and turned to face Hardison. "Trust me; you need to learn some fighting skills. It'll come in handy some day."

"You're right Eliot. It's just that I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"You're neither at the moment. So go get dressed."

Opening the door, Eliot looked back over his shoulder at Hardison and scowled.

"Right, I'm hurrying."

Eliot heard Alec muttering as he closed the door to the bathroom. "The things I do for my family. I'm just saying."

"Me too," whispered Eliot as he headed down to the lobby.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Spring Fling Job**

**Chapter 4**

Eliot leaned back in his seat and rubbed his burning eyes. Too much partying the night before with a pretty cowgirl had left him feeling slightly punchy and off centered. And to top it off, he still hadn't had anything to fill his empty stomach…well besides coffee. And that had grown cold long ago.

Maybe he should ring Alec's room and tell him to get a move on. Better yet, he should just leave without him. Eliot entertained the second idea briefly before he dismissed it from his thoughts. No matter how annoying the hacker might be, he would never break his word to him.

Eliot's stomach grumbled loudly, bringing him back to the present. He glanced around the large hotel lobby and spied a small buffet table overflowing with breakfast fit for a king. The smell was tantalizing and it was more than Eliot could resist. He figured he had more than enough time to grab a quick bite and quench his thirst before Alec ever missed him.

Feeling full and satisfied, Eliot glanced around the lobby and wished Hardison would hurry the hell up. Thirty damn minutes and he was still a no show. He swore under his breath. Sometimes that man was worse than a….

Eliot rose from his seat when he spied the hacker getting off the elevator. "Bout time you showed up. I was gonna leave without you."

Hardison held his hand up to forestall any more rumbling from his friend. "Now look here, Eliot. What's your hurry?"

Spying the buffet table, Alec's eyes lit up. "I'm sure we got time for something to eat."

Eliot frowned and glanced at his watch. "What's my hurry? Well, in about twenty minutes, a bunch of females will be invading the local beach for a photo shoot."

Eliot grabbed Alec's sleeve and began pulling him toward the exit. "Come on, let's go."

"How many's a bunch," inquired Hardison. 'One dozen or two?" Hardison eyed the food with longing as they strolled past.

"What'd I just say? A whole bunch!" Honestly, Eliot was just about to the end of his rope. The hacker was strung tighter than banjo wire.

Two seconds later, the rest of Eliot's statement kicked in.

"Wait, now hold up." Alec stopped in his tracks. "Did you just say something about a photo shoot? With real live women in nothing but skimpy bathing suits?"

"Probably so." Eliot laughed at Alec's enthusiasm. "And they're not just women."

"What else would they be?"

The confusion clearly showed on Hardison's face as he regarded his friend. Then his eyes grew round as saucers as a wayward thought took hold. "No way, Eliot! You won't fool me twice!"

"I wasn't planning on it." Eliot palmed his cell and dialed a number. He placed the phone to the hacker's ear and watched as Hardison listened to the person on the other end.

"Satisfied now?" Eliot regarded Alec with an evil glint in his eye as he pocketed his phone.

"We're good. And I must say I'm impressed. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta run." Alec turned abruptly and sprinted toward the elevators.

Eliot was fast on his heels. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Hardison's mouth flew open in disbelief. "Where am I going, you ask? To change into something more comfortable. You honestly think I'm wearing these rags."

Eliot scowled at Alec. "They look fine to me."

Hardison snorted and shook his head. "This coming from someone who wears cowboy boots to bed."

"I only do that when I'm on the job. Makes getting dressed a whole lot easier. You should try it sometime."

"Hell no, not in my lifetime."

"Why not, you sleep in your clothes?"

"That was just for one night. Besides I was injured and I couldn't undress myself."

"The only thing injured was your pride. Quit sulking about it, it doesn't suit you."

Hardison planted his hands firmly on his hips and struck a pose. "Well I never," he lisped. He feigned a hurt look and batted his eyelashes to annoy Eliot. "You're just being a big tease. Come on, admit it."

Eliot rubbed his eyes where a headache was forming. Things were getting way off track. "Look," he said clearly exasperated. "I'm leaving right now, with or without you."

"Lighten up, bro. I swear sometimes you're way too serious."

"Only cause I have to deal with idiots on a daily basis, Hardison."

"If we weren't such good friends I'd be offended."

"You can take it anyway you want to," grumbled Eliot. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"Not!"

"Suit yourself."

Both men firmly stood their ground. Eliot, the sensible of the two, thought Hardison was being too picky. Hardison on the other hand, thought Eliot was being way too prickly.

It was a Mexican standoff, to be sure.

Time ticked by as Hardison contemplated his options. Eliot, fed up with Hardison's childish behavior, turned and made his way to the hotel's exit. Less than a minute later Hardsion blew through the doors, anxiously calling out the hitter's name. Eliot stood off to the side and watched in silent amusement. The disappointment was evident on the hacker's face when his search came up empty.

A shrill whistle rang through the air and Hardison turned to look over his shoulder. Eliot leaned against the building as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Ready to go?"

"Right behind you." Hardison fell in step with Eliot and smiled. "I knew you wouldn't leave without me, no matter what you said."

"Maybe."

They struck out on foot and followed a well worn path that led to a sandy beach. It was a picture perfect day, not a cloud in sight to dampen the mood of the beach goers.

"So what's the shoot for?" Hardison asked, changing the subject.

"They're putting together a calendar to raise money for the town's hospital."

"So what are we talking about Eliot, college kids?"

"Not really. They're from a modeling agency in the states."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Wholesome girl next door type."

Hardison had a gleam in his eyes that Eliot could only take as lust. But who could blame him? After all, women were meant to be enjoyed and pampered. It was all give and take. And as long as the women were willing, Eliot wouldn't deny them. He was a major player to be sure. But one thing he would never do was force himself on someone. It just wasn't in his nature.

It took Eliot a moment to notice that Hardison's endless chatter had suddenly stopped. Looking across the expanse of the beach, he realized why and smiled.

"Like the view?"

"Its picture perfect," quipped Hardison.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Eliot, I'm so glad you could make it." A leggy blond waved the two men over.

Hardison's gift of gab deserted him as he watched Eliot embrace the blond.

"Hey Tessa, got someone I want you to meet. This is Alec, a co-worker of mine."

Eliot watched as the blond gave Hardison a friendly kiss on his lips. Alec's arms automatically circled her waist to give her a friendly hug in return. The hacker was clearly enjoying the moment.

"Pleased to meet you, Alec." Tessa crooned as they slowly separated. Alec felt the loss of contact immediately and wondered if he could have another kiss to take its place.

Eliot coughed to get Hardison's attention. Clearly the hitter was amused.

"Tessa," called another model from a group of other models set up by the water's edge. "We're almost ready for you."

"Sorry, Eliot gotta run." As an after thought, Tessa ran back and gave the hacker a simple peck on the cheek. "As for you Alec, will you be around later?"

Hardison nearly stumbled in the sand. "Sure, sure," he blurted out. "I mean, yeah."

Clearly pleased, the model rejoined her friends and waited for the shoot to begin.

Eliot playfully punched him in the arm. "What'd I tell you, huh?"

"Ah, yeah," mumbled Hardison as he slowly came down from the clouds. "Man, I'll never make fun of your choice of women again."

"Glad to hear that."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Spring Fling Job**

**Chapter 5**

Standing on the sidelines, watching all the action taking place, made Hardison smile in awe. Never before in his life had he been so blessed with so many heavenly bodies.

Girls frolicked in the surf; their sun kissed bodies glistened, without a tan line in sight. Cameras clicked continuously, capturing their image forever on film.

The hacker could barely contain himself as the action became even more intense. Posing seductively for the cameras, the models gave their all.

He glanced at the hitter standing beside him and gave him a high five.

Eliot quietly watched Alec and smiled to himself. All the aggravation in the world was worth it if it gave his friend a moment's worth of pleasure. And he did consider Hardison a friend in every sense of the word.

It seemed a little weird to be thinking along those lines after all this time of being alone. But it also felt right. Eliot shook his head and wondered what brought that on. Never in a million years could he have imagined this scenario. But stranger things have happened in his life. Why not this?

Hardison became enthralled by the atmosphere. His breath hitched in his throat when he realized that some of the models were posing topless.

One of the assistants shouted for male hard bodies to join in the fun. Eliot shoved his hand into Hardison's back in answer.

Suddenly in the glare of the spotlight, Alec squirmed in embarrassment.

One of the models grabbed his hand and pulled him into the mix. Hands groped the hacker and came away with his shirt. He self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest for a brief moment, but his embarrassment was soon forgotten as his female admirers eyed him hungrily.

Eliot smiled deviously and watched from the sidelines. Someone handed him a beer and he smiled in thanks. He wrapped his arm across the shoulder of a pretty brunette and whispered something in her ear. Her earth shattering smile lit up the sky in reply. Smiling in return, Eliot grabbed her hand and they drifted off into the sunset.

Hardison was in his element. So many women and they were all into him. No amount of dreaming could ever lead him to believe that this was even possible. But it was real and it was happening to him. If he died tonight it would be with a big smile on his face, and he had Eliot to thank for it.

Alec sighed out loud and basked in the limelight. The photo shoot was starting to wind down and the models were busy packing up. He glanced around the beach looking for Eliot, but it proved fruitless.

Tessa, the model who had met Hardison earlier, strolled up beside Alec and invited him to an after hours party on the beach. Feeling adventurous, Alec accepted. He was feeling lucky tonight and if he played his cards right he might even hit the jackpot.

Eliot meanwhile was playing his own winning hand in the arms of a very willing accomplice. The brunette eyed him admiringly and let it be known she was interested in his fore play.

Skilled in the art of lovemaking, Eliot knew how to please a woman. With a kind word and a little bit of attention, he knew he could bend her to his will, but that wasn't his intention.

Eliot treated every woman the same, with respect and admiration. In his eyes they weren't just inanimate objects to be used and discarded. They were living, breathing temples that deserved his reverence and affection. He was a player to be sure, but no one could ever accuse him of ever hurting the fairer sex. It just wasn't in his makeup.

Alec followed the willowy model as she led him down the path of no return. Dancing to the music playing in the night air, she artfully took his hand and led him to a secluded spot behind a sand dune. Feeling his spirits raise hopefully, Alec followed her willingly. No amount of orange soda could ever compare to this night. Damn, was he dreaming, or what?

As the evening drew to a close, Alec finally realized his fondest wishes and hopes. Secure in the arms of an angel, he knew he'd finally found paradise.

He spent the night under the stars loving her tenderly, enjoying the simple pleasures that existed between man and woman. Storing away the memories in his mind to be remembered for the rest of his life. If he never set eyes on his angel again, it was enough to carry him for the rest of his life.

All too soon, the night faded away. Alec rolled over on his back and stared up at the approaching dawn and yawned loudly. His young lady rose and stretched her arms wide and grinned.

Alec blinked a couple of times, trying to wake up, but he had never been much of a morning person. With the light of day fast approaching, they finished dressing and made their way back to the hotel. Alec parted ways with her at the front desk and he felt his way to the elevators. Stepping off on his floor, he sleep walked the rest of the way to his room and opened the door with his key card.

A few minutes later, the hacker was sound asleep in his bed while visions of scantily clad models danced in his head. Relaxed and spent after a night of glorious sex, Alec drifted along to the sounds of the surf and the wind outside his hotel window. A soothing lullaby in a tropical paradise.

Eliot stepped out onto his fourth floor balcony and lazily watched the sun coming up over the horizon. A beautiful day like this wasn't meant to be squandered. So he decided on the spur of the moment to take his beautiful companion to see the sights.

Padding barefoot to the edge of the bed, Eliot woke Elise with a soft kiss on her forehead. He grabbed her playfully and hustled her into the bathroom, telling her to hurry up and get dressed. He had big plans for the two of them, and time was wasting.

While Elise was busy putting on her face, Eliot put a call through to Hardison's room. There was no reply. No big surprise there, as the hacker wasn't known to keep such early hours. Eliot left a message at the desk on his way out, and he and his companion went in search of some fun in the sun.

The final days flew by as the boys became acclimated to their surroundings. There must be something in the air, noted Hardison, as he quietly watched Eliot lazing poolside. He smiled to himself, amazed at how relaxed the hitter had been the last three days. It was a new side to Eliot, and a definite improvement over his usual demeanor.

Eliot too, noted the difference in his co-worker over the past week. The hacker glowed with a new found self-confidence, no doubt from all the late night trysts with his adoring fans. Alec's skills were becoming legendary in these parts. And it wasn't uncommon to see him with at least two women hanging on his arms as they partied the night away.

The day of departure arrived all too soon, leaving the two feeling a little sad. Few words were spoken as they caught a ride to the airport. But their smiles and memories said it all. They had enjoyed themselves immensely, but now it was time to move on and get back to their lives and their jobs.

Truth be told, Eliot was staring to feel a little skittish and he couldn't wait to get back into the swing of things. His fighting skills were a little rusty from misuse, and he intended to hit the gym as soon as possible.

Once on the plane, Hardison had fallen back into his usual habit of hacking and internet fraud. Tapping into his favorite game though had kept the hacker spellbound for hours. And as soon as they hit the states, Alec intended to stay up as long as it took to reach the next level. It would be a new feat and one never accomplished before in his online community. A new wave of accomplishment for the horde. How was that for geekdom?

"Welcome back Eliot," remarked Nate the next morning at work.

Eliot had returned to his usual gruff self, acknowledging Nate with a curt nod of his head. He poured himself a cup of his usual brew and found an empty spot at the table to chill out.

Eliot jabbed Hardison soundly in the ribs and dislodged the paper the hacker had passed out on. He cursed soundly. "Hardison, there's drool on the sports page, you idiot!"

"Huh? Now look here, Eliot," he murmured sleepily. Alec rubbed his eyes and tried to focus. "There's no need to be yelling in my ear! It's too damn early for that anyway."

Hardison opened his ever present laptop and eyed the hitter with a smirk on his face. "What game are you interested in? I am the man to go to after all."

"This one here, Hardison," Eliot growled as he shoved the paper in front of the hacker's face, pointing to the one in question. "The playoff scores are too soggy to read."

Nate smiled to himself as he listened to the playful banter of his crew as Parker and Sophie joined in the conversation. They were loud and dysfunctional, but he couldn't think of anybody else he would trust with his life. His mind started wandering, content with the fact that his ragtag family was safe and sound and enjoying each other's company once more.

Finis


End file.
